Forum:Reviewers can kiss my foot
sorry kids, but i am NOT seeing the need to pan games from new studios. im sure the industry wants to protect the status quo but that is not the responsibility of responsible reviewers. im hearing the cries of "thats no better than x." too which i can only say "i care not." the newness promised has been delivered. the mission wheel and multi classing, both on the fly i might add, work as advertis/zed. quit crying and play the game. if you havent played the game before reviewing - shame be upon you (you gits). i have played multi/single/challenge and i say to you all that this is a solid game that if you play "as is" without preconception nor expectation of a (gamename here)-killer you WILL enjoy the game. 21:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) the preceding was an unpaid endorsement of Brink the game. no (traceable) monies were exchanged nor recompense offered. I have not yet played Brink, but I say this. If you think you are going to like the game based on what you have seen, not heard, just play it. If you listen to what reveiwers say about anything, before seeing for yourself, you will most likely not do anything as there is always someone who will dislike it. That said, i am going to try to get Brink Tomorrow. I will judge for myself. -- 21:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I can agree. IGN giving the game a 6 is an injustice. Seriously, no one plays a shooter over damned graphics. Yea, there's a few graphical and animation-based bugs. But they aren't game changers. They don't ruin the game. It's an excellent game, and one of the best I've played in a long time. My fellow American reviewers can, as stated in the original post, kiss my foot. British reviewers gave it excellent scores, they know what to look for. And so do I. : That's the impression I got. Everything I've seen so far about Brink screams that it's a deep, involving shooter with a lot of replayability. The SMART system, the objectives, the classes, the abilities, the body types; everything. But then you get reviewers like IGN that come about saying that it's "repetetive and buggy". I'm sorry repetetive? I got bored after playing CoD for a day, that's repetetive s*** that's just padded out with nice graphics, set pieces and a tedious unlock system for guns that all function basically the same. : EDIT: Makes me proud to be a Brit. =D : Nexolate 21:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) People will complain about unoriginality, but change a couple things and you'll make 'em scream, bitch and cry for more of the same. I'm Canadian so I fall in the middle of this whole nationality thing. At any rate, IGN doesn't know what they're talking aboot, eh? Obskura 22:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - they may be pissed splash damage didnt use gamespy) I just love how many people are blindly following IGN's review of Brink like the sheep they are. Since they cannot think for themselves, they can go die IMO Baro Moramee" 00:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : You can't spell ignorance without IGN....Gamespot, on the other hand, hit home with their review, at least for me. Although I think it deserved a 7.0 04:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : : From what I've read, heard and watched, this looks to be an awesome game. I won't, however, be making a proper judgement on it until STEAM FIXES THE GODDAMN CRASHING GLITCH! Seijana 12:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) curiosity = which glitch is that? i have had none. reply @ my talk please & ty. 15:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't give this game 6/10, rather a 7.5/10. The game feels incomplete to me. The graphics aren't that great, and I'm usually not that picky over graphics, but it feels like someone smeared mud on my screen. The pre-game lobby sucks, and there is really no excuse this late into this generation of consoles. The bots are also retarded. I could give a controller to my 3 year old cousin and get better results. Also, in regards to story, while I wasn't expecting Mass Effect, this just feels like very lazy writing, something that I expect from a high school assignment. Don't get me wrong, I do like the game. The SMART system is probably my favourite part of the game, it is fluid and smooth and I like how the game encourages you to be a team player, rather than camp all day. Overall, this game delivered on most of its promises, but seemingly neglected every other category. XSpectreGreyX 13:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. But even though I like this game a lot, there are some things that realy annoy me, like Pistols being close to useless, overall accuracy is crap and you need a half magazine for one enemie to die. The attachments dont realy change much most of the time, with some weapons it is a difference of 2-3 pixels in the bar. And there should be more of them. Sure, the smart thing is great but what use is it when i can run like hell and climb up everywhere and stuff if i cant hit anyone from there with my ultracrappy smg that doesnt hit anything? Its still a nice game but if there wont be some serious changes ill be bored in a week. It is less good than i expected it to be. Dont get me wrong, there are a lot of very good points, as i said, i like it a lot, but that wont last for a long-term game. Just my opinion. 15:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : - sound like you just suck, i had a problem with accuracy for about an hour and then i realized it was me. adapt and evolve, don'y cry because you cant take your call of duty/killzone skills and immediately be great at every other shooter.